


MELLO CHOCOLATE TONGUE

by lacerations



Category: Death Note
Genre: 5 senses, L-ghost, M/M, Promiscuity, banana flavour, not really written in sentences but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacerations/pseuds/lacerations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello. How he looked, sounded, felt, smelled, tasted. They all missed him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MELLO CHOCOLATE TONGUE

Over a glass of mulled wine, Near mulled over his confusing feelings for Mello. Their last brief, angry, passionate encounter. Fresh in his mind. 

Mello's hair swish, blonde.  
Mello threaten with angry tone.  
Mello stroke, hand has gotten big and strong but still gentle.  
Mello's dangerous perfume float in air.  
Mello chocolate tongue. 

\----

Matt's legs were too long for his bath. The milky stream of soap bubbles on his upper thigh reminded him of someone he hadn't seen in a long time. 

Mello's teeth grind, gnash.  
Mello moan.  
Mello breathe in deep  
Mello's shampoo of musky peach.  
Mello chocolate tongue. 

\----

L-ghost floated around the city, searching hopelessly for Mello. Since dying, L had become a terrible detective. He wailed a ghostly wail and reminisced. 

Mello's eyes burn, blue.  
Mello shout one letter name with passion.  
Mello run with power.  
Mello's boy deodorant scent.  
Mello chocolate tongue. 

\----

Near2, Near's clone, no longer cared about Near. All Near2 wanted was Mello back. 

Mello's cheek wet, glisten.  
Mello cry, voice of pain, breaking.  
Mello convulse with sob.  
Mello's skin smell of love.  
Mello chocolate tongue. 

\----

Gevanni would never tell anyone. It was his 'deepest darkest secret'. He couldn't stop reliving it. It stoked the fire in his heart. 

Mello's face in shadow, glare.  
Mello intimidate.  
Mello shove roughly into wall, grip.  
Mello's leather.  
Mello chocolate tongue. 

\----

Mello sank deeper into his boyfriend. He refused to look at groaning boyfriend's face. He thought about them. He missed those five more than he could ever say. 

Near's fluffy white hair, curl.  
Matt laugh with beautiful ring.  
L pat fondly on head.  
Near 2 smell just like Near :)  
Gevanni banana flavoured wang.


End file.
